


[大宫SK]正字

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Nino, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Ohno
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 无剧情，心血来潮PWP，没什么play可能就是，最近性欲比较好。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 6





	[大宫SK]正字

“你怎么忽然来找我？”

大野扔下手中的画笔，望向对面的二宫，搬家以后他们下意识交换过地址，但大野没想到二宫真的会来。

二宫的眼神摇晃着，“大野桑…”，他声音轻轻的，细细的，电流流过大野的耳蜗；他的动作也一样，非常，非常柔和地，撩起了自己的衣衫下摆，那里纹着许多正字。

大野一看到了，便气血上涌。

“你知道怎么洗掉吗？”

大野忍着气摸上去，刚纹不久，不，与其说是纹的，不如说是写上去的，拙劣的技巧，相比起来，二宫皮肤的触感更令他在意，刚开始是凉的，可他一摸上去，就变热了，大野舍不得放开。

“就为了这个？”纵使是大野，也忍不住呛他，更忍不住追问，“是谁写在你身上的？”

他的手渐渐放肆，渐渐往上，好像也想要在二宫的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹一样。

“能在这种事上面帮到我的，只有大野桑。”二宫说着，他埋着头，明明在大野上方，却好像仍是在低着眼瞅他，大野摸着他的手忍不住颤抖起来。

“这个在你身上写字的人，他是不是把你…”

他话没说完，但二宫好像理解了他的意思，轻轻摇着头，“利达，”他撒娇，“我来找的是你。”

大野明白了，完全明白了。他站起身来，用另一只手抚摸二宫的脸颊，才摸到一半，两根指头便被二宫的嘴巴含了进去，他的嘴唇，他的舌头，湿润而鲜红。二宫晶亮晶亮的眼睛看他，只盯他一眼，然后就又低下头去。二宫一边脱下自己的衣服，一边就在大野眼前，将属于他自己的，更短，更柔嫩的两根手指，伸入到了自己后穴里去。

二宫轻轻咬了咬大野的手指。

他已不满足于只是乖乖含着，他后穴的双指动起来，进进出出，引起了些微的水声，大野盯着他那里，自己的手指，也忍不住在二宫的嘴里，用着相同的频率，一样地进出着。

大野喘着气，将自己的手指抽了出来。

他解开自己的扣子，不由分说把二宫摁了下去，跪在他双腿中间，拉链拉下去，内裤的布料被扯开的刹那，硬邦邦的性器打在二宫柔软洁白的脸上。

“Nino不是很喜欢舔东西吗？”

“大野桑很想要我舔吗？”

大野盯着他的脸，二宫就偏偏不看他。他自己也无意识喘气来，大野那里，热度实在惊人，混着男性的味道碰到他鼻尖。二宫垂着头，不肯说话，他先用舌头舔了舔，眼睁睁就看着那头部的小孔渗出些汁液来，他便红着脸咽下了，大野的精液，之后也会从那里出来吧，二宫想着，轻轻吻了那里一下。

“你吸吸看。”大野命令着他，将手放到他的后脑，催促着用了点力气，二宫只好含进去，用舌头不停地剐蹭着，他把头歪在大野大腿根部，细碎的发丝随着他口部吞吐的动作来回磨蹭，二宫再抬头，看大野的眼神水汪汪的。

大野心里便不太对劲了，心里憋着火，却又不敢肆无忌惮地发泄，他把人扯起来，黑着脸问，“为什么那样看我？”

他这么一问，二宫反而就不看他了，他低下头，大野的阴茎明晃晃硬在眼前，二宫抿了抿嘴唇。

“...大野桑，有想过要进去我里面吗？”

大野便涨红了脸，他捏了捏二宫屁股上的软肉，阴茎在他双腿间磨了起来，时不时也戳着二宫鼓鼓的囊袋，接触的地方湿答答的，一塌糊涂了。一切不言而喻。

二宫便知道了，抬头笑了一下。他喘着气，极为缓慢地将腰沉了下去，想象大野的性器破开自己肉红色小洞的样子，他仿佛看见了，看得极为清楚，不由得呻吟一声。二宫幼嫩的双腿抖着，有一搭没一搭地碰碰大野的身体，像是挠痒一般，大野不客气地按按他的腰，二宫这才收了神通，小手将那深色的肉棒扶正了，一气坐下去，直到肉红色一点一点被强迫着绽开来。他把大野粗硬的性器完全吞入自己体内的那一刻，好像瞬间失去了所有力气，坠下去，整个人都赖在大野身上，任由他一下子惊慌失措地抱着自己。

“你弄痛自己了吗？”

二宫摇摇头，这是他自己想要的，他还想要更多。

“智…智君……你动一动…”，二宫在大野的脖颈边上说话，轻轻吹着那人发黑的皮肤。先前，明明是他非要自己来，现在却又恳求着，大汗淋漓地，二宫身体细微地挨蹭着另一个人的身体，完全是大野喜欢的触感，没多少肌肉，又软又热地黏在自己身上。

真想把他吞到嘴里，大野就动起来，如他所愿，一边动一边问他疼不疼，二宫胡乱地摇着头，把脸埋在大野的肩膀，头发全被自己的汗水打湿了。

“和也。”大野却不想放过他的表情，强掰住他的下巴让他抬起头，“舌头伸出来。”

二宫乖乖听话，他舌头刚露出一点尖，就被人含住了，接着口腔也被同样的一个人入侵，而他却完全没有反抗的想法，安稳地受着，皱着眉毛细声呻吟。

“还能呼吸吗？”大野放开他，但只一霎那，不等二宫回答，就又堵住了他的呼吸，他身下的动作更猛烈，这下，二宫是真的被人干到发软，浑身颤抖起来，他忍不住用手推拒，手却被人捉住了，强迫着让他玩弄自己的胸部，很快那里就涨得发疼。

“和也那里被人写了几画，还记得吗？嗯？”大野趁着再次放开二宫的空隙，问着话，“我也得写几画上去吧，和也想要我写几画？”

二宫还喘息着，脑袋因为缺氧而无法马上回答。

“智…啊啊嗯，智……”他只是叫着，大野却又要为难他。

“我是唯一的那个‘智’吗？不会连这个名字的人，都有好几个进去过吧，嗯？Nino酱。”

“只…只有你……”

二宫委屈地哭了出来，大野的心一下子变软了，他感觉自己的鼻子里也带上了哭腔，“和也…我，我喜欢你的，你明白吗？”

他才不明白，如果能明白，怎么会用这样的方法来找到他面前，二宫主动献上自己的吻，大野抱着他，终于射在他的体内。

事后，当大野贴在二宫旁边，用棉棒一点一点擦去他小腹上的痕迹的时候，二宫才告诉他。

“那几个字，是我自己写上去的哦。”

*END*


End file.
